


Человек в худшие дни своей жизни

by kagami_saito



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, F/F, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami_saito/pseuds/kagami_saito
Summary: Если живешь не в подземном городе, еще не значит, что у тебя будет свой дом, пропитание и деятельность. Наверху, где солнечный свет, есть такие же бродяги, как и внизу. Только наверху их за воровство еды убивают с леденящим спокойствием, давая пример остальным - умирайте от голода и продолжайте бояться тех, чей статус выше вашего. Но таких как я это не останавливает. Я думаю о своей выгоде и плевать я хотела, что один распухший торговец не получит свои монеты...





	Человек в худшие дни своей жизни

Хочется есть. 

  
      Невероятно крутит живот, и чувствуется неприятная горечь во рту. Бегло осматриваю немногочисленные прилавки. Продавцы, заметив мой изучающий взгляд, недовольно косятся. Многие из них догадываются, что я — та самая местная воровка, которая на слуху у горожан. 

  
      Живот все так же урчит.

  
      Смотрю на лавку, где наливают горячее. Пошарив в карманах, нахожу мелочь, которой хватает на чай. Очередь небольшая, хотя на улице морозно. Некоторые вприпрыжку и активным потиранием ладошек дожидаются своей очереди, а я все продолжаю смотреть на прилавки. Запечённые булки, уже остывшие, покрывшиеся легким инеем овощи, тряпье на следующих лавках. Звучное урчание живота.

  
      Как же хочу есть...

  
      Я беру горячий стакан низкосортного чая и небольшими глотками отпиваю. Женщина в средних годах покупает остывшую булку. Даже две. К ней подходит крепкий здоровяк, и мгновенная мысль выхватить их покидает меня так же быстро, как и возникла.

  
      Кончики пальцев отогреваются, а горячее тепло, разливающееся по телу, немного бодрит и жжет без того больной желудок. Расправив плечи и сделав последний глоток, неспешно подхожу к прилавку. Возле меня стоит женщина с ребенком. Выбираю самую большую булку и спрашиваю цену.  
  
      — 30! — Грубо отвечает хриплый торговец.  
      — М-м-м, целых 30, вот это я выбрала здоровенную! Сейчас… Сейчас… — шаря в карманах, гремлю мелочью.  
  
      Женщина и её маленький сынишка расплачиваются и уходят. Продавец недоверчиво смотрит на меня и нервно подрагивает уголками губ. Я черпаю оставшуюся мелочь и резко бросаю монеты торговцу в лицо, хватаю булку и стараюсь убежать со всех ног. Доносятся крики, маты и топот нескольких человек.  
  
      — А ну, верни что взяла, сучка! — хрипит торговец.  
  
      В меня начинают лететь снежные комы, какие-то предметы.  
  
      — Ну, нет, братва, идите-ка нахрен! — протягивая, отвечаю скорее себе, чем им, откусывая кусок от остывшей, но не замерзшей булочки.  
  
      Осталось завернуть на последнюю улицу, и я буду близ котельной, где смогу укрыться. В этот раз погоня оказалась настырной, не припомню, чтобы кто-то так за мной гнался!

  
      Я не выдохлась еще, но бежать по свежевыпавшему снегу затруднительно. Если на главной улице его убрали, то на периферии он мертвым грузом будет дожидаться весны. Ноги становятся такими тяжелыми, как будто на них навесили грузы, протоптанных дорожек едва найдешь.   
  
      — Хватай её! Скорее! — доносится из-за спины.  
  
      Обернувшись, я замечаю четверых: двое из них выглядят устрашающе и это действует на меня как мотивация бежать дальше. Для них я — спичка. Костлявая погремушка, которую ударить пару раз, и она разобьется. Я не была слабой, отнюдь, почти каждый раз приходилось давать сдачи и по-мимо пары ссадин, мне никогда не доставалось ничего более серьезного. Всегда нужно уметь постоять за себя или правильно оценить перевес сил в выгодную сторону.

  
     Приходится пробежать мимо котельной, потому что меня начали нагонять. Я почти чувствую их отдышку у себя за спиной. Солнце начинает садиться, а значит, потемнеет в ближайшие полчаса. Мне нужно укрытие.

  
     Я вспоминаю дорогу к лесной чаще. Конечно, не самый лучший выбор, но эту местность я хорошо знаю. Огибаю дворы ветхих деревянных построек, плечом задевая стену, обмазанную пыльной глиной. Горло начинает болеть от холодного воздуха. 

      Наконец, открытая местность. Бугаи сбавили темп, но продолжают преследование. Они меня знают и определенно ждали подобной возможности, потому что на рынке я покупатель «Х».

  
      В мыслях удивляюсь их преданности делу — они могли погнать меня на пару домов, а потом виновато сказать, что упустили. Скорее всего, половину суммы им была бы обеспечена. Оскорбления продолжают доноситься в мой адрес. 

  
      Я не виновата, что веду такой образ жизни, меня просто никто не взял на работу. Я не одна в таком положении. Но меня гонят дальше всех.

  
      Всю свою жизнь мне приходилось быть гонимой в обществе. Сначала я была никем, потом... Нет, я, все же, всегда была никем и остаюсь такой. Однако, с рождения я была беспризорницей, потом, в один прекрасный день, как в сказке, моя жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову и меня избрали быть богиней. Сначала мне поклонялись, а после предательства снова начались гонения.

  
      Только теперь я не беспризорница, не богиня, а всего лишь "сучка, верни наш товар"!

  
      Забегая в заснеженные заросли, оглядываюсь. Эти упертые бараны слюной брызжут, но пытаются догнать. Становится темнее из-за густо посаженных деревьев. Снег мерцает, передавая блики заходящего солнца и восходящей луны. Я бегу значительно медленней, чем раньше. Придерживаю рукой булку под шубой, из-за которой весь сыр-бор.

  
      Преследователи тоже сбавляют темп и достают какие-то коробочки с огнем. Наверное, что-то типа переносного света, хотя откуда мне знать, я их даже близко не видела. Мне найти дорогу помогает только снег и отблеск луны.   
      Я бегло осматриваю местность, чтобы понять, где нахожусь. К моему великому сожалению, сейчас нельзя юркнуть в овраг или в кусты и отсидеться некоторое время. 

  
      Перестав слышать надвигающийся хруст снега, решаю сделать перерыв. Облокотившись на дерево, достаю булку и высматриваю четыре неярких огонька. Идут точно по моему следу, но пока далеко. Судя по деревенским огням, я скоро подойду к середине леса. Хреново!

  
      Ветер начинает завывать, словно одинокий волк. Резкими порывами, поднимая ввысь припорошенный снежок, порыв расправляет эту белую шаль, накрывая ею меня и деревья. До ушей доносится скрип старых деревьев и непонятный гам. Огоньки преследователей все еще проглядывают, заставляя уходить дальше в лес.

  
      Руки точно немеют, и только боль напоминают мне, что они еще способны чувствовать и немного двигаться. Я еле-еле перебиваю ногами, почти спотыкаясь. Бульдозер по имени Имир выдохся. Меня начинает трясти от холода при каждом яростном порыве ветра. Сжимать и разжимать ладони мне почти не удается — малиновая кожа начинает трескаться. Утепленные башмаки не спасают, и я уже давно не чувствую пальцев ног. Кожа на лице покрывается мелкими трещинками в открытой области рта. Глаза слезятся на морозе, и холодные струйки тонким ручейком периодически скатываются по щекам. 

  
      Медленно перебирая свинцовыми ногами, в измотанном состоянии, я смотрю на бесконечно уходящие вдаль столбы деревьев. Мохнатые сосенки или елочки, с их вечно зелеными иголками, не дающими своими ветками найти мне верную дорогу, подталкивают к мысли об остановке.

  
      Я дрожу, словно, лист. Древесный или бумажный листок, разницы не имеет. Зубы стучат друг о друга, выбивая странный ритм, а мне невозможно его унять. Сапоги почти полны снега, а я обессилена. Я почти ничего не вижу из-за деревьев и желания закрыть глаза.

  
      Падая на колени, лицом приземляясь и стесывая покров кожи замерзшей коркой снега. Если еще секунду пролежу, то я отключусь. Поднявшись на руки, пытаюсь проползти пару метров. Рана на лице начинает медленно испарятся и вскоре вовсе исчезает.

  
      Прекрасно, что сила титана дает способность регенерации, пусть и не быстрой, но как же жаль, что смерти в лютый холод она ничего противопоставить может. 

  
      Есть ли в заснеженных лесах миражи, я не знаю, но слово даю, что вижу — старый заброшенный дом.

  
      Наконец, встаю на ноги, доходя до развалюхи. Ветхая крыша поскрипывает, указывая на свою древность, а засыпанные снегом ступени - что эта обветшалость никому не нужна, но для осторожности прислушиваюсь.

  
      Тишина.

  
      Пинком открываю дверь — здесь никого. Совершенно никакой деятельности или жизни. Плотно попытавшись закрыть дверь, слышу уже привычный вой ветра, только за стеной, пусть и не тёплой.

  
      Глубоко выдохнув, улыбаюсь глупой мысли, что я спасена. Найдя точку опоры, чувствую сильное желание поспать, но урчание живота раздается слишком громким и чуть ли не эхом бьет по ушам.

  
      Достав холодную, немного черствую булку, обдумываю, что все это приключение того не стоило. Встав с пола, прохожусь по гнилым с наледью доскам, осматривая полутемную комнату. Свет луны с двух окон озаряют недостаточную часть помещения. 

  
      Жуя булку и пройдя по коридору прихожей дальше, нахожу чьи-то форменные вещи с какими-то символьными обозначениями. Из-за темноты не могу понять, что написано. Накинув плащ на плечи, сажусь на стул, на котором он лежал. Ножки заскрипели и под моим весом пошатнулись, но не стул не рухнул. 

  
      Возможно, этот дом - точка какого-нибудь подразделения. Откусывая кусочек булочки от безделья, слегка покачиваюсь, наблюдая за усилившейся вьюгой за окном. Если наутро распогодится, можно будет вернуться на котельную.

  
      Стул скрипит последний раз, и я падаю спиной на пол. Удар чувствует только голова и вылетевшая из руки булка. Потирая голову, перекатываюсь на бок и замираю.

  
      У него были открыты глаза...

  
      Тело, поджавшее под себя колени, было по-мертвецки бледно-синим. Правая часть лица и шеи покрыта узорчатым инеем. Волосы и усы были белесые. Замерзший мужчина сидел в углу, дожидаясь смерти.

  
      Впечатлившись увиденным ужасом, я резко вскочила и с матерными возгласами помчалась из этого дома.

  
      Снова пускаясь в бега, я звала на помощь, не видя ничего и никого живого. Срывая уже хриплый голос, надрывая легкие, почти со слезами я кричала и молилась, чтобы меня услышали.

  
      Неважно кто.

  
      Я просто не хочу замерзнуть. Не хочу быть ледяным изваянием с белыми ресницами!

  
      Ноги меня не слушаются, и я снова падаю, который раз за день.   
  
      — Помогите мне! Помогите… — шепчу в бреду, судорожно пытаясь расчистить снег руками.  
  
      Тьма и серебристая луна смешивается, закручиваясь как витки инея на окне. Белая пелена накрывает глаза, а вьюга припорошивает меня снегом.  
  


***

  
  
      — Всё-таки очнулась! — Умиротворенный женский голос приветствует мое пробудившееся сознание.  
  
      Открыв один глаз, смотрю на блёклую обстановку помещения. Приглушенный свет и черно-белое пятно.  
  
      — Ты слышишь меня?  
  
      Киваю, ощущая, что и слова вымолвить не могу. Кажется, будто все лицо чем-то скованно.  
  
      — Как оцениваешь свое состояние? Если ничего не болит, и ты хорошо меня слышишь, кивни один раз, если нет, то два.  
  
      Тьма.  
  


***

  
  
      — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
      Я смотрю на темноволосую женщину двумя глазами. Почти четко вижу и бубню ей что-то вроде:  
  
      — Пойдет.  
      — Ты помнишь что-нибудь, что связанно с тем, когда тебя нашли наши солдаты?  
      — Я хотела еды и горячего, — осипши, отвечаю я.  
  
      По обстановке это — военный госпиталь. Дама одета в белые одежды, и на груди их красуется какая-то эмблема. На их головах такие же белые чепчики с синей каймой.

  
      С соседних коек доносился кашель и стоны.  
  
      — Ты четыре дня не приходила в сознание после обморожения в лесу, — осматривая кожу на руках, говорит медсестра.  
      — Наверное, долго, — без особо интереса заключаю я.  
      — Достаточно. У тебя кожа полопалась и вся в пузырях, даже не думай их трогать, — замечая мой взгляд на руках, говорит женщина. — Как тебя зовут? Из какого ты отряда?  
      — Я Имир. И я местный житель.  
      — Откуда на тебе плащ нашего солдатского отделения? — прищурив глаза, задала вопрос медсестра.  
      — Я нашла его в заброшенном доме, в лесу.   
      — А-а-а. Вероятно, ты о нашей старой точке перевала, — поясняет женщина.  
  
      Повисло молчание. Женщина что-то написала на руке, достав ручку из нагрудного кармана.  
  
      — Там был мужчина. В доме, — произношу еле слышно.  
      — Мы уже знаем...  
  


***

  
  
      — Мадам, — поправляя одеяло, обращаюсь к медсестре, проходящей мимо меня.  
      — Вы что-то хотели? — ответил немного писклявый голос.  
      — Да, как зовут девушку, которая раздавала с утра чай и завтрак?  
      — Криста Ренц. Она направляется в кадетский корпус, но приехала раньше сборов и помогает с работой в госпитале…  
      — Благодарю, мадам, — говорю я, и продолжаю смотреть на невысокую блондинку, заправляющую кровать в самом начале нашей общинной палаты. Поражаюсь легкомыслию местных, удивлена, что она еще не рассказала мне историю ее происхождения.  
  
      Определенно, это она — та самая девочка, о которой я слышала в церкви, притаившись после службы. Зачем такая хрупкая милашка собралась в кадетский корпус?

  
      Не узнаю, пока не восстановлю регенерацию, чтобы успеть увязаться за ней...

  
      Я смогу пробиться к верхушке и начать жить хорошей жизнью еще раз — и ты мне в этом поможешь, Криста Ренц!


End file.
